El mayor error de mi vida
by Silian Moore
Summary: Aunque nadie lo supo, Hermione y Theodore si tuvieron su historia de amor. ¿Nadie? Malfoy lo sabía, y no lo dijo. No hizo nada por impedir ese amor. ¿Por qué? 'Cuida de ella', dijo Nott. Esas palabras cambiaron el destino de Draco.


(Redoble de tambores)

XD

¡Aquí está esa historia que tantas me habéis pedido!

A ver, os explico: esto es como un mini-fic que está incluido en otro fic mío (Orgullo o amor) En realidad solo estaba la última parte de este one-shot, pero después de muchas deliberaciones, decidí hacer el fic completo para mostraros como fue en realidad la historia de amor de Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger.

Aquellos que queiran saber más, están invitados a leer Orgullo o amor (que cada vez somos menos xD) y así aumentamos familia :) Esto no os va a destripar el fic, no os preocupéis.

Bueno, os dejo con esta bonita historia de amor ;)

Recomendación musical: Pff… ha estado muy difícil poner una canción para este fic, pero me quedaría con _My inmortal_ de Evanescence o _Boig per_ tu, de Sau

* * *

_**EL MAYOR ERROR DE MI VIDA**  
_

Estaba harta de Ron y Harry. ¡Como si no hubiera otro tema de conversación! Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, y… Quidditch. Estaba a punto de explotar si volvía a escuchar esa palabra. Justo en ese momento pasó Colin Creevey anunciando a gritos el próximo partido de Quidditch de la temporada. A l borde de la histeria, Hermione le espetó una reprimenda, y Colin, al ver que Hermione no estaba en su mejor momento, no dijo ni palabra.

Estaba cabreada y muy muy enfadada con todo el mundo, absolutamente con todos y cada uno de los habitantes del planeta.

Cogió sus cosas de la sala común y aprovechando el buen tiempo que hacía ese día, fue a los terrenos del colegio intentando buscar un mundo en el cual la palabra Quidditch no existiera.

Tenía deberes de Aritmacia, Transformaciones y Pociones. Aunque todos ellos eran para la semana siguiente, Hermione prefirió tenerlos hechos cuanto antes y reservar fuerzas para cuando Harry y Ron el domingo a las diez de la noche decidieran empezar a hacer los ejercicios. No tenían remedio. A ver si un milagro le iluminaba aquel día.

Sin más preámbulos se sentó en medio de la explanada y se acomodó la falda, aquella horrible tela que no hacía más que molestar. Si los prefectos tuvieran algún poder, lo primero que haría sería proponer que las chicas también llevaran pantalones¿por qué no?

Extendió sus libros y apuntes en la hierba y comenzó a comer una manzana mientras hacía, o por lo menos intentaba hacer, los deberes de Pociones.

- Mira que enseñar cómo hacer poción multijugos a estas alturas… Si en primero era fácil…A ver, ingredientes: Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo de aquel en quien te quieres convertir, básicamente, pelo del contrario – dijo con monotonía. Pasó de página y siguió apuntando cosas en el pergamino. Pronto comenzó a aburrirse porque todo lo había dado y lo sabía demasiado bien.

Comenzó a hacer Aritmacia por variar un poco y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando alguien le habló.

- ¿Granger? – preguntó una voz.

- ¿Sí? – contestó educadamente.

- Quería coger el libro de Moste Potente Potions pero la señora Pince me ha dicho que lo habías sacado tu de la biblioteca. Me preguntaba si ya no lo necesitabas – dijo Theodore Nott on normalidad. Parecía… ¿irreal¿Un Slytherin hablándole a ella y de ese modo? A Hermione le sorprendió que hubiera alguien en la casa de las serpientes tan… ¿normal? Draco Malfoy era el ejemplo perfecto de altanería, discriminación y egocentrismo que podría haber en la escuela. Por regla general, todos los Slytherins deberían ser así¿no? Pues Theodore Nott era la excepción.

- Pues…sí ya he acabado… bueno me queda copiar la última pregunta de los ejercicios. Pero llévatelo si quieres, ya lo sacaré luego – le contestó con una sonrisa. Nott también lo hizo y Hermione quedó prendada de esa sonrisa. Los colores le subieron a la cara al ver que estaba mirando descaradamente a Theodore. Cogió el libro y se lo extendió – Toma.

- No, déjalo. Acaba los ejercicios. Además, no creo que nadie lo saque estos días. Todos esperaran hasta la semana que viene para hacerlos – comentó el joven. Hermione pensó en cuánta razón tenía.

- Es verdad. No entiendo como la gente se espera hasta el último momento para hacerlos. Si los puedes hacer hoy¿por qué esperar a mañana? – Ambos sonrieron.

- Si quieres podemos acabar juntos esa pregunta que te queda y luego me lo llevo – Hermione asintió y Theodore no dudó en sentarse en la hierba junto a ella. A Hermione todo le parecía un poco… ¿raro? No encontraba la palabra correcta. Siempre había tenido una idea muy diferente de él, pero parecía una persona agradable y simpática, por lo menos su primera impresión era buena.

Pronto se vieron los dos en silencio haciendo los deberes de Pociones. El libro lo habían dejado en medio de ambos, y en un arrebato, ambos quisieron pasar de página. Sus manos se rozaron y los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo como bobos. Theodore, como todo un caballero, cedió el libro a la dama, quien acabo antes el trabajo.

- Bueno, yo ya he acabado. Ya puedes llevarte el libro – le dijo mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en la mochila. Se levantó de un salto y Nott siguió recogiendo las cosas en el suelo. Hermione le miró, pero no de forma superficial. Le miró con esos ojos que intentan ver más allá del exterior de las personas, y lo que vio le gustó. Un corazón cálido, una mente limpia. Estaba segura de que Theodore era muy buena persona. No sabía por qué, pero se había quedado varias veces mirando como una tonta a Nott. Se dio varios golpes en la cabeza, y en ese momento Nott le miró. Ella sonrió y se quedaron de pie hablando, sin importarles si estuvieran cargando de sus cosas o si el calor de la mañana comenzara a menguar.

- A ti el Quidditch no te va mucho¿verdad? – le preguntó Nott. Hermione negó rápidamente y entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos íntegra de Quidditch. Lo odiaba, pero cuando había estado hablando con Theodore lo había olvidado por completo.

- Por favor, no me hables de Quidditch. Bastante tengo que soportar que Harry y Ron me estén avasallando todos los días con temas relacionados con las escobas. ¿No es más práctico y lúdico hablar… no se, de pociones, o de libros? No, qué tercos que son – se desahogó Hermione. Theodore le miró sorprendido, y entonces ella recordó que él era el guardián del equipo de Quidditch. Maldijo por lo bajo todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho y se mordió la lengua – Lo siento, no pretendía… - Nott le cortó.

- Sin problemas. Cada uno tiene una visión distinta de las cosas – afirmó – Por ejemplo, a mí estudiar no se me da tan bien como a ti. Más bien pienso que es un muermo, si me permites decirlo, pero también es una obligación- Se pasó una mano por el pelo y ambos rieron de nuevo. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer por le horizonte. Ya no había ningún alumno en la explanada. Bueno, menos uno que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡¡NOTT!! – Gritó a fuerza de pulmón un Draco Malfoy cabreado - ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR CON LA SANGRE SUCIA Y VENIR YA?! – Gritó de nuevo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos al oír ese insulto de parte de Malfoy. Empezaba a acostumbrarse, pero en momentos débiles le pillaba por sorpresa y le hacía más daño del que, tal vez, pretendía. Theodore pareció notarlo y pronto se sintió mal.

- Oye,… Hermione, no le hagas caso. Lo hace para llamar la atención – murmuró por si su camarada lo oía. Giró la cabeza y lo vio ahí de pie como una estatua. Parecía cabreado, y estaba seguro que él iba a ser el blanco para que Draco descargara su furia.

– Bueno, la tarde ha sido estupenda. Nos vemos otro día¿vale?

- Hecho – dijo Hermione, aunque no sabía si se podía dar otro encontronazo como el de ese día.

Theodore dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Draco. Sentía los ojos de Malfoy taladrándole la cabeza, y no era una sensación agradable que digamos. Cuando Nott llegó junto a Malfoy se sintió como un niño que su padre le está riñendo, y aunque Hermione no oía las palabras del rubio, supuso que le estaba dando una reprimenda. Pero¿por qué?

Ah sí, porque era una sangre sucia.

88888888888

- Me encantan estas calabazas. En serio. Si no fuera porque está prohibido – tragó – bajaría ahora mismo a felicitar a los elfos – admitió Ron Weasley. Todos rodaron los ojos.

- Ron, bajas todas las noches a por comida. No pongas excusas estúpidas – le dijo su hermana Ginny. Enseguida Ron se puso colorado. Hermione prefería no entrar en tema de conversación. Sabía que si lo hacía, se acabaría sacando el tema de los elfos domésticos y saldría mal parada. Palpó la insignia de la P.E.D.D.O que estaba enganchada en su camisa.

- Hermione, podrías hablar y eso… - intentó decir Harry mientras se zampaba un trozo de tarta de limón con chocolate - Em seguio, emtas muy camllada.

- Querido Harry, estoy haciendo los deberes que seguro hoy a las – miró su reloj – nueve de la noche me pedirás suplicándome de rodillas. Si quieres tenerlos, cierra el pico – le amenazó con la pluma Hermione. Ron soltó una risa estúpida – Y eso también va por ti, Ronald - Harry alzó las manos en señal de inocencia y calló de inmediato. Todo por su futuro estudiantil.

Ni siquiera se despidieron de ella cuando abandonaron el Gran Comedor, por si les amenazaba de nuevo. Tan solo le dijeron un "adiós" y se fueron directos a las prácticas de Quidditch.

En otra parte del castillo, más abajo que el Gran Comedor y en un lugar más frío y lúgubre, un muchacho lloraba desconsoladamente detrás de una estatua de hierro. Sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos un papel, una carta, un aviso. Su cara estaba roja de ira y de impotencia. Su mente buscaba meticulosamente una salida al estado en el que se encontraba, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

¿Por qué narices tenía que iniciarse como mortífago? Le acabarían pillando, estaba seguro. Pero él no quería. Theodore Nott no quería ser un mortífago. No quería pertenecer al Señor Oscuro. Quería ser libre y buscar su futuro, ganárselo con su esfuerzo. No quería ir por la vida matando a inocentes cuya sangre le importara un pimiento. ¿Desde cuándo esa discriminación? Él no era de esos. No era como Draco Malfoy que se pasaba todo el día insultando a todo aquel que no mereciera su respeto. Pero a Theodore no le gustaba esa forma de ver la vida. Era cruel, y él solo quería pasar desapercibido por el mundo.

Pero la carta que le había enviado su padre le había dejado en el sitio. ¿Quién se creía que era para decidir su futuro? Sí, muchos pensarían que al ser su padre tenía algún tipo de poder sobre él, pero se equivocaban. Nunca había escuchado palabras de aprecio y de cariño salir de su boca. Nunca le había querido como a un hijo, y nunca se había preocupado por él. ¿Así que ahora tenía que hacerle caso¿Para qué? Para decir¡eh! Mirad, mi hijo se ha iniciado como mortífago, y pavonearse para quedar bien frente a sus "amigos".

Pues no le iba a dar ese gusto.

Se secó las lágrimas, y con el orgullo por las nubes, salió de su escondite. Maldita su suerte cuando vio a Draco Malfoy venir hacia él. No había otro momento.

- ¡Nott! – le gritó desde mitad del pasillo. Theodore no podía hacer nada para disimular los ojos hinchados y la cara roja, así que fue hacia él, como su lacayo, su servidor. O eso era lo que intentaba aparentar, muy lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – le contestó duramente. Bajó la vista para que no se percatara de su estado, pero Draco ya le había visto.

- ¿Qué mierdas haces llorando? – preguntó Draco. Theodore miró hacia otro lado, pero después fijo su vista en los ojos de Malfoy, desafiándole. Sí, había llorado, y no había nada de lo que avergonzarse. Era humano¿no?

- Nada, no es de tu incumbencia – le espetó. Malfoy encaró una ceja a modo de: a mí nadie me habla de ese modo. Pero no le contestó.

- Veo que has recibido la carta – y le señaló su mano – Yo también – y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su túnica – Espero que no hayas llorado como un muggle por eso. Al Señor Oscuro no el gustaría…

- Mira Malfoy. No estoy para tus jueguecitos de la sangre¿vale? Solo…pasa de mí – le exclamó con furia. Draco no cabía en su sombro. ¿Desde cuando Nott le hablaba en ese tono? Y lo más importante¿desde cuándo Nott negaba sus principios? A ese chico le pasaba algo grave.

Sonrió con malicia al ver a Nott alejarse de él.

- Espero que la sangre sucia de Granger no te haya lavado el cerebro, compañero – Theodore frenó en seco y con los puños apretados dio media vuelta en dirección al rubio. Tenía ganas de pegarle una paliza, oh sí. Y demostrarle que él no decidía por él, que no mandaba una mierda en ese cotarro.

- Mira, Malfoy – le amenazó – Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, sólo mío. No eres nadie para meterte en mí vida¿te ha quedado claro? – exclamó con furia.

Sabía que era para Malfoy una diversión meterse con Hermione Granger. Lo sabía. Sabía que cada vez que le insultaba, Hermione se desmoronaba y no había nadie que le pudiera ayudar. Theodore era, tal vez, el único que le daba su apoyo y le ayudaba a superarlo de algún modo, intentando que la chica se alegrara con algún que otro paseo por los alrededores. Si no fuera por el castigo que le pondrían, ahora mismo estaría rompiéndole las costillas al mierdoso de Malfoy. Iba por los pasillos creyéndose ser Dios cuando en realidad no llegaba a la altura de las hormigas. Le estaba empezando a hartar.

Malfoy pareció entender la expresión de Nott erróneamente. Cruzó los brazos y sonrió como un idiota.

- Ui…pero qué tenemos aquí. El enamorado de la sangre sucia. Nott, te conviene no seguir por ese camino. Si quieres ser de verdad alguien en este mundo, haz como yo. Demuéstrales a todos que eres superior y no permitas que siquiera rocen tu superioridad – dijo Draco en un intento de salvar a su compañero de cuarto.

- Te repito, Malfoy, que no eres nadie para decidir lo que hago con mi vida¿vale? – exclamó Nott con furia. En ese momento, ambos Slytherin estaban en posición de ataque con las varitas preparadas, esperando a que uno de los dos empezara a atacar. Theodore no dudaría en lanzarle un hechizo al imbécil de Malfoy. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo hacer, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla.

- Imped…

- Proteg…

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – Exclamó una voz más potente. Las dos varitas saltaron por los aires y sus cuerpos retrocedieron por el suelo. El profesor Snape les miraba como a cucarachas, preguntándose el por qué de esa actitud.

- No se por qué han llegado a esta situación, pero espero, señor Malfoy, señor Nott, que la arreglen sin necesidad de llegar a la fuerza bruta¿entendido? – murmuró con un tono de voz insinuante. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y esperaron a que el profesor se fuera por el pasillo, sin castigarles y, por supuesto, sin quitarle ningún punto a la casa Slytherin.

Theodore recogió su varita, y sin dirigir ninguna palabra, se fue escaleras arriba maldiciendo a todos. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación por él. Fue entonces cuando vio un papel en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y empezó a leer:

_Querido hijo:_

_Espero que estés tan orgulloso como yo de lo que te anuncio._

_La semana próxima vas a iniciarte, y se espera que en unos meses la marca repose en tu brazo siendo fiel a si a tus principios y a tu señor. _

_No me defraudes_

Ni una señal de cariño o de aprecio estaba escrita junto a esas palabras. Esa carta era muy distinta a la que Lucius le había escrito a su hijo esa misma mañana. Por lo menos le apoyaba y no era tan directo. Draco miró por donde Theodore había desaparecido minutos antes y se guardó la carta en su túnica.

Desapareció sin más por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

8888888888888

- Hermione, se está haciendo tarde.

- Me da igual, no quiero volver a la Sala Común.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Para qué¿Para ver a Ron morreándose con Lavender y a Harry comiéndole los labios a Ginny? No, gracias. Tengo mi orgullo – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

- No parecía que Potter y Weasley fueran tan…

- ¿Avanzados, hipócritas, testarudos? Tienen el índice de hormonas más allá de las nubes. Lo de Harry y Ginny… vale, me lo trago. Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de él. ¡Pero Ron y Lavender¡Por favor! No sabes lo que la pobre Luna está sufriendo.

- Pues sí que tenéis rollos en Gryffindor – admitió Theodore. Siguió acariciando y trazado figuras imaginarias sobre la palma de la mano de Hermione, y ella le seguía el juego. Si alguien les hubiera visto, seguro que hubieran admitido que eran una pareja de enamorados que dormían bajo las estrellas. Pero no. Eran amigos… ¿no?

La luna les ofrecía un espectáculo impresionante. Su luz bañaba con magia las copas de los árboles, y el agua brillaba de forma irreal. ¡Qué buena idea había tenido Theodore de ir allí! La Sala de los Menesteres resultaba ser muy efectiva cuando se lo proponía. Tan solo pensar en descansar en un lugar agradable fuera de los ojos ajenos bastaba para poder disfrutar del espectáculo.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Nott bajito para no perder la magia del momento.

- Ha sido una idea magnífica. Me atrevo a decir que mejor que estudiar – murmuró Hermione al borde del suelo. Theodore lo notó y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, con movimientos suaves y ligeros. Hermione se estremeció.

- Si sigues haciendo eso vas a hacer que me duerma – logró decir Hermione medio dormida. No había forma de abrir los ojos.

- Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución – aseguró Theodore y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la morena. Hermione pegó un grito y despertó al instante. Intentó librarse del muchacho, pero él no paraba y tenía más fuerza que ella. Lágrimas de risa salían de sus ojos.

- ¡¡Para Theo!! Jajajajaja¡¡por favor!! – suplicó mientras reía acaloradamente.

- De eso nada, te tienes que despertar del todo – exclamó Theodore mientras se rebozaban en la hierba de la explanada. Hermione le devolvía las cosquillas, y en un momento, sus cabezas se juntaron demasiado. Hermione vio el brillo de la luna salpicar en los ojos de Theodore. Un verde oscuro le devolvía la mirada. Nunca se había fijado en lo preciosos que eran sus ojos. Tembló en brazos de él.

- No se si va a ser buena idea… - murmuró como adivinando los pensamientos de Nott.

- Bueno, lo vamos a averiguar enseguida.

Hermione temblaba como un flan, y temía fracasar en el intento de dar su primer beso. Sí si, su primer beso. No había habido nada con Victor ni con ningún otro. Pero eso era algo que guardaba muy dentro de ella, y que le costaba decir por miedo a ser avasallada por las burlas de la gente. La sociedad adolescente parecía mirar eso con malos ojos.

No le había dado a tiempo a pensarlo cuando sus labios estaban en contacto con los de Theodore. Eran cálidos, suaves y aterciopelados. Puso una mano en su nuca y siguió besándole. Pronto descubrió que era impresionante, lejos de lo que decían Parvati y Padma, que era un asco eso de intercambiar saliva. A Hermione le parecía que era lo más bonito del planeta, sobre todo si esa saliva era de Theodore.

En mitad del beso se separó, y riendo como una tona niña empezó a dar saltos. Theodore rió al no saber qué quería la morena. Hermione continuó riéndose y liberando la emoción del momento. Se acercó a Nott y le dio un suave roce en los labios.

- Hermione¿qué haces? – preguntó Theodore confundido.

Hermione chilló como una loca empedernida y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Reía de ilusión, de felicidad. Nott le siguió y ambos abandonaron la Sala de los Menesteres, adentrándose en el frío pasillo del séptimo piso.

- ¡Hermione! Nos van a pillar – exclamó Nott. Si no hubiera sido porque era imposible, Theo hubiera jurado que Hermione estaba borracha. "Borracha de locura" pensó enseguida.

Le alcanzó a la mitad del pasillo y le abrazó fuertemente para que dejara de dar saltos por ahí. Hermione paró de reírse y se encontraron en la misma situación que antes. Sus narices rozándose. Sus alientos juntándose. Y sus bocas uniéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero algo les interrumpió.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Hermione y Theodore se separaron al momento, y pronto vieron a una figura avanzar hacia ellos. Si era Filch, estaban perdidos. Pero la voz les había parecido más joven. De momento solo veían una luz avanzar hacia ellos. Hermione tragó pero pronto se alivió un poco al descubrir que no era un profesor.

Aunque era un prefecto, por lo que las cosas no significaban que iban a mejorar

Draco Malfoy les miraba con ojos atónitos, como si no pudiera llegar a creer lo que la vista le ofrecía. Hermione unía su mano con la de Theodore, y él le miraba desafiante. ¿Era ella la chica de la que Nott siempre estaba hablando¿De la que siempre contaba maravillas pero nunca se atrevía a decir su nombre? Si era así, Theodore Nott no era más que un traidor. La sangre hervía en las venas de Draco, y no solo por eso. Le repugnaba la manera en la que sus manos encajaban a la perfección.

- ¿Qué diablos…?

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada – amenazó Theodore. Cogió a Hermione de la cintura, y ambos pasaron por al lado de Draco, dirigiéndose a sus salas comunes y dejando a un Draco Malfoy atónito, sorprendido, y lo peor de todo: cabreado y muy furioso.

8888888888888

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? – Theodore cogió de la muñeca a Hermione y la adentró en una de las duchas. Cerró la puerta y le miró fijamente.

- Solo quería verte – dijo Hermione simplemente. No había más razones. ¿Qué había de malo en ver a su chico? Al finalizar el partido, había dado una excusa estúpida a Luna, quien le había acompañado para ver el encuentro y había ido corriendo a la puerta de los vestuarios. Con un rápido movimiento había burlado a los jugadores y se había adentrado en Slytherin para ver a su chico, corriendo un gran riesgo. Y esa era la única forma de agradecérselo.

- ¿Y te parece correcto venir al vestuario de los Slytherin? – En efecto se notaba que Slytherin había perdido el partido contra Gryffindor. Hermione apreciaba que Theodore estaba tenso y muy cabreado. Habían perdido por dos puntos y todo porque la pequeña Ginny le había marcado un gol y él, Theodore, que era el guardían, no había podido pararlo. En esos momentos Harry había cogido la snitch. Dos puntos que habían hecho que Draco Malfoy rompiera su escoba en pedazos cuando se había pitado el fin del partido.

Hermione hizo ademán de retirarle el pelo de la cara, pero Nott giró la cara inmediatamente. La chica le miró con desdén y bajó la cabeza. Theodore resopló.

- Bueno, pues ya me voy. Nos vemos luego, si es que quieres – Se hizo a un lado, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la ducha, Nott le agarró de la mano.

Le cogió de los hombros e hizo que le mirara.

- Lo siento Hermione pero… sabes que el Quidditch es muy importante para mí – Hermione asintió y miró para un lado – Perder un partido es como si hubieras suspendido un examen – Esas tres palabras hicieron que Hermione se centrara en la conversación.

- Yo nunca suspendería un examen, Theodore Nott – atajó Hermione golpeando el pecho del chico con el dedo índice. Él sonrió, e hizo que ella lo hiciera también. Se miraron unos instantes y se abrazaron en silencio.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos de los otros jugadores del equipo, y sobre todo, la voz de Draco Malfoy. No paraba de insultar a Gryffindor, y más aun a Harry Potter, por haber cogido la snitch.

Continuaron abrazados varios minutos más, hablando en esa extraña posición.

- Será mejor que te vayas – murmuró Theodore con un deje en la voz. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Me quedaría aquí todo el día – Repuso la morena. Nott sonrió con tristeza, pero Hermione no pudo verlo. Habían llegado demasiado lejos con esa relación, y ambos lo sabían. Theodore sabía cuál era su futuro, y estaba muy lejos de las expectativas que Hermione lograba imaginar en su cabeza. Ser mortífago era la decisión que se había tomado desde el primer momento, y así iba a ser.

Lo primero que le dijo a Hermione cuando empezaron a salir seriamente fue eso. Ella se limitó a decir que no le importaba, pero él sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. No podía arrastrarla toda su vida, y aunque el amor que sentían mutuamente era fuerte y a la vez cálido, no podían seguir así mucho tiempo.

Momentos después se dejaron de escuchar los insultos y quejidos de los jugadores. Nott se apartó delicadamente de Hermione, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados saboreando el momento. Theodore le tocó la nariz y Hermione despertó. Una sola mirada del chico bastó para que Hermione comprendiera que tenía que irse.

Cuando la chica se iba acercando, Theodore se iba temiendo lo peor. Se iban a besar, pero no iba a ser un beso cualquiera, no. Iba a ser su último beso, y eso solo lo sabía él, lo que facilitaba las cosas. Hermione le besó como todas las demás veces, ignorando la realidad, y pensando que el día siguiente vendría otro beso y así sucesivamente

Posó una mano en su nuca y él en su cintura, y así se quedaron varios segundos unidos por sus bocas, dedicándose una muestra de amor.

Se separaron, y Hermione le dirigió una mirada, la última. Antes de salir de la ducha miró hacia ambos lados y salió corriendo. Theodore tenía las manos en las caderas, y cuando escuchó la puerta cargó su ira con la pared, atestándole un puñetazo.

La realidad era cruel, pero no había otro remedio. Tenía que huir, renunciar a su vida, a sus sentimientos y a su identidad para hacer mejor su vida y la de Hermione. La decisión ya la había tomado, y no había vuelta atrás.

Con desánimo y pocas ilusiones cogió su ropa y salió de la ducha. Se percató de que una lágrima salía por su ojo, seguida de otra y otra. En esos momentos le daba igual todo: su condición, su casa, su prestigio. Se desmoronó como cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo, y lloró como un niño, al saber que estaba perdiendo la única pizca de esperanza, amor e ilusión que le quedaba.

Dio dos pasos y se percató de que no estaba solo. De que no habían estado solos.

Draco Malfoy miraba a Theodore, y Theodore miraba a Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que se había enterado de su relación con Hermione hacia tiempo, cuando les había pillado una noche a él y a Hermione.

Sabía que no se lo había dicho a nadie.

Sabía que había estado allí todo el tiempo, … sabía que desde siempre había mirado con otros ojos a la sangre sucia Hermione Granger.

Se puso su mochila a la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, ignorando al rubio, que le miraba con cara de asombro. Cuando ya estaba con un pie fuera se giró. Draco pudo ver que la cara del chico estaba roja y que lloraba con desesperación.

En esos momentos pudo ver lo que una persona podía sufrir por amor, por un único sentimiento que él intentaba negar.

Theodore habló, y sus palabras cambiaron el destino de Draco Malfoy.

- Cuida de ella.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado:)

Espero no haber decepcionado a mis lectoras XD

Y espero que esto sirva para poder actualizar más tarde Orgullo o amor, porque ahora estoy como que un poco atestada de exámenes, etc.

Muchísimos besos a los que habéis leído esta historia, porque no todo en este mundo gira en torno a los Dramiones ;)

¡¡Viva Theodore!!

SilianMo0Re


End file.
